fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zastępowe opowieści/Liderka
Odcinek opowiada o tym jak Steph zostaje liderką zastępu. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner *Klarisa Windy *Jesie Light *Briget Dark *szeregowa Anna *Django Brown *Irving Du Bois *Sophie Willis (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Następnego dnia wszystkie dziewczyny spotkały się w tym samym miejscu. Szeregowa Anna już na nich czekała. Każda dziewczynka musiała przyprowadzić ze sobą kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś, kto mógłby potwierdzić ilość zdobytych odznak. Steph przyszła z Django. On towarzyszył jej podczas zdobywania odznak i spisywał wszystkie na kartce. Klarisa wzięła ze sobą jakiegoś okularnika z aparatem (ale nie takim na zęby, tylko takim do robienia zdjęć). Jesie nie przyprowadziła nikogo. Steph patrząc na nią, zastanawiała się, po co ona w ogóle wstąpiła do ogników. Briget wzięła ze sobą starszą siostrę. Szeregowa Anna przeliczyła wyniki. Jesie nie zdobyła żadnej odznaki. Klarisa zdobyła 16. Briget miała 21, a Steph 23. Steph została mianowana liderką. Szeregowa Anna powiedziała, że symbolem liderki jest kokardka na berecie. Steph miała ją sobie sama uszyć. - Ja udało wam się zdobyć tyle odznak? - spytała Klarisa podchodząc do Steph i Briget. - To nie było trudne. - powiedziała Steph. - Przeglądałam książkę i wybierałam odznaki najłatwiejsze do zdobycia. - Ja leciałam po kolei. - powiedziała Klarisa. - Ja też tak z początku robiłam. - zaczęła Briget. - Ale kiedy doszłam do szóstej odznaki, zapasów z aligatorem, zaczęłam robić tak jak Steph. - A ty pojedynkowałaś się z aligatorem? - spytała zaskoczona Steph. - No jasne. - odparła Klarisa. - Jak to? - spytała Briget. - Mam kolegę o nazwisku Aligator i poprosiłam go, żeby się ze mną bił, bo to mi jest potrzebne do odznaki. A on zgodził się mi pomóc. Steph i Briget nie wiedziały co na to odpowiedzieć. Klarisa, widząc, że milczą, podeszła do Jesie, która siedziała całkiem sama. - Dlaczego z nami nie rozmawiasz? - Bo nie. Steph i Briget podeszły do Klarisy. - To po co w ogóle wstępowałaś do zastępu? - spytała rozzłoszczona Steph. - Oh! Dajcie mi spokój! - wykrzyknęła i po prostu sobie poszła. "Dlaczego zostałam liderką tak beznadziejnego zastępu?" - pomyślała Steph. Z tych wszystkich dziewczyn tylko Briget wydawała jej się w porządku. W sumie Klarisa też nie była zła, ale Steph była wrażliwa na piękno i wolała się kumplować z ładniejszymi osobami. Steph westchnęła, widząc jak Jesie wychodzi. Winner podeszła do Anny. - Kiedy dostaniemy szarfy i odznaki? - spytała. Szeregowa Anna zagryzła wargi. - Jak tylko znajdziecie sobie harcówkę. Resztę dnia trzy dziewczyny zastanawiały się, gdzie może być ich harcówka, czyli miejsce spotkań ich zastępu. Nic nie wymyśliły. Każda obiecała, ze zapyta się rodziców, czy znają jakieś dobre miejsce. Wieczorem Stephanie siedziała na łóżku i próbowała uszyć jakąś ładną kokardę. Jej rodzice byli zajęci, nie mogli jej pomóc. Rodzeństwa nie miała. Wkrótce zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Steph otwórz! - krzyknęła jej mama. Dziewczynka zbiegła na dół i otworzyła drzwi. - Klarisa? Co ty tu robisz? Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? - Spytałam Irvinga, czy tego nie wie. Wiesz kto to Irving? On był ze mną wczoraj na spotkaniu. A on spytał Django, bo się znali i zapoznał mnie z Django, przy okazji i on mi powiedział. - odparła nieskładnie Klarisa. - Mogę wejść? - Tak. - Steph odsunęła się od drzwi. Ubranie Klarisy było jeszcze bardziej krzykliwe niż jej mundurek ognika. Do paska i kieszonek poprzyczepiała jakieś breloczki, założyła apaszkę na szyję, która w ogóle nie pasowała do bluzki. Właściwie ciężko było opisać jej ubiór. Był po prostu krzykliwy. - Jak ci idzie z kokardą? - Szczerze mówiąc beznadziejnie. - To dobrze, bo... - Dobrze?! A co w tym niby dobrego?! - Nie dałaś mi dokończyć. To dobrze, bo mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedziała i wyciągnęła dużą, ładną, czerwoną kokardę. - O jej. - wyszeptała Stephanie. - Sama ją uszyłaś? - Nie, no co ty. To Sophie Willis jest urodzoną krawcową. Ona ją uszyła. Znasz ją? Nie? To musisz ją poznać. Jest świetna, często robimy jakieś szalone numery. - paplała Klarisa. - Choć czasem ona mnie przeraża. Choć przyszyjemy tę kokardkę. Gdzie twój pokój? - Chodź za mną. - odparła Steph. Kiedy Steph zabrała się za przyszywanie kokardki do beretu, Klarisa zaczęła mówić: - Byłam dziś u Jesie. Dowiedziałam się dlaczego jest taka ponuracka. To dlatego, że rodzice kazali jej się zapisać do ogników, bo stwierdzili, że jest za młoda by spędzać dużo czasu na komputerze. A ona cały dzień siedziała na kompie i grała w Tibie. Ja się jej spytałam co to jest. I zaczęłyśmy gadać. Potem poszłyśmy do parku i bawiłyśmy się, że jesteśmy postaciami z Tibii. No i jej się podobało i się polubiłyśmy. Powiedziałam jej, żeby przyszła jutro na spotkanie, bo szukamy harcówki, a ona powiedziała, że nasza harcówka może być u niej w piwnicy bo rodzice i tak z niej nie korzystają. Ona mieszka w wieżowcu, niedaleko głównej siedziby ogników. Mówiła, że mogłybyśmy się spotkać jutro u niej pod wieżowcem. W piwnicy nic nie ma. Pomalowałybyśmy ściany, potem odkurzyły podłogi, rozłożyły materace i przyniosłybyśmy jakieś inne rzeczy, które mogłyby umilić nam czas spędzony w harcówce. Stephanie spojrzała na Klarisę zaskoczona. - Skąd ty w ogóle wiedziałaś gdzie ona mieszka? - Spytałam Irvinga, czy nie wie, on spytał Django, on spytał Baljeeta, on spytał Buforda, on spytał Fineasza, on spytał Izabeli, ona spytała swoich koleżanek, jedna z nich miała siostrę, która tez grała w Tibię i która wiedziała gdzie Jesie mieszka. - Z tych osób, które wymieniłaś znam tylko Djanga. - Serio? A nie znasz ani Fineasza, ani Ferba? - Znam ich tylko z widzenia. Chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. - Wiesz jakie oni rzeczy potrafią zrobić? - Słyszałam o tym, ale nigdy nie widziałam. - odparła Steph, kończąc przyszywać kokardę. - Musisz to zobaczyć! - Jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi. A Briget wie, gdzie mamy się spotkać? - Tak mówiłam jej. Byłam u niej. - Skąd wiesz gdzie ona mieszka? - Spytałam... - Dobra nie zaczynaj. - Nie przerywaj mi! Spytałam się jej, jak wyszliśmy z kwatery głównej Ogników. - Oh... Klariso, przepraszam cię. - Za co? - Za to co powiedziałam jak się spotkałyśmy. Pasujesz tu idealnie. Bez ciebie zastęp by nie istniał. Udało ci się dotrzeć nawet do Jesie. Załatwiłaś nam harcówkę... To ty powinnaś być liderką. - Ja? Nie mam instynktów przywódczych. Nie potrafiłabym pokierować zastępem. Jedyne co potrafię to łatwo nawiązywać znajomości. - Zauważyłam. - Stephanie uśmiechnęła się. Może ten ich zastęp nie będzie wcale taki beznadziejny?